His
by AbandonedDreams
Summary: Hermione is feeling rather rebellious, resulting in her getting a detention with Snape. Rather than the usual however, this detention proves to be very different. Rating for themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any money from my writings.

Warnings: sensitive themes.

Authors note: Well this is quite random, and is the result of me being very, very bored. I hope its ok, and as always reviews are welcome. I'm not sure, but I may do another chapter, sort of like an epilogue. Then again maybe not. lol

His

Hermione Granger all but charged down the dungeons corridor, intent on ignoring the cries of her two so called best friends. It was last period, and she simply couldn't wait to finish so she could escape to her room.

"Mione! Oh come on Mione wait up!"

Huffing, she hurried her pace further. Much of her lunch had been spent in the library, preparing for a transfiguration assignment due in later that week. Her research had been rudely interrupted by Ron and Harry, both claiming she was boring and needed to lighten up and get her head out of the books. Comments like these were not unusual, but a particularly spiteful claim that she 'wasn't going to have any friends if she kept this up' and Harrys answering nod was enough to greatly upset her.

Sure she was book smart, and was often found in the library. And ok so she liked to get her homework done and out of the way as soon as possible, but to say it was losing her friends! It made her wonder what exactly they were implying, were they likely to abandon her simply because she wasn't like them? Because she wasn't interested in Quiddich and didn't want to stay up all hours of the night drinking smuggled butterbeer?

Coming to a stop and pushing her way into the potions class room, Hermione took her usual seat and continued to brood. She ignored her friend's quiet attempts to get her attention, and retrieved her books, quills and parchment from her bag.

Snapes entrance was as dramatic as ever, prompting Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance. Her rebellious thoughts continued throughout the class, even going so far as to refuse Neville any help with his disastrous potion.

By the time the students were ready to hand in the vial of potion, she was feeling exceptionally careless. Walking slowly to the front desk, she left her potion with the others and was about to go when Snape called her back.

"Miss Granger, what exactly do you call this?"

Annoyance flaring, Hermione boldly caught his eye and did something she would usually never dream of. She answered back.

"Why professor, I do believe it's the restorative draught you instructed us to brew, or had you forgotten?"

Stifled gasps filled the dungeon classroom. Although many may have wanted to, no one dared speak to Snape like that. It was suicide. Hermiones classmates watched with growing trepidation as their professor features darkened, becoming thunderous. Hermione herself wasn't too worried, after all the worst he could do was take points, or give out detention. His deep glare unsettled something within her, the fire in his eyes creating jitters in her stomach. None of this showed however, as she stared back with mockingly wide innocent eyes.

"You Miss Granger may join me tonight for detention. 7 o clock, do not be late".

Startled by the deadly tone of voice, many of Hermiones classmates froze, only moving again when Snape redirected his attention to them, seemingly ignoring Hermione, and promptly dismissing them all.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the 6th year potion students were all staring wide eyed at a seemingly ignorant Hermione. On her return, she had simply sat in her favorite chair by the fire, and started on her homework. She was still ignoring Harry and Ron, their comments still stinging at her pride.

"Hermione! Bloody hell, what was that about!?"

At Seamus's exclamation, Hermione raised her eyes from her charms essay and shrugged.

"It's not my fault he asked a ridiculous question"

Confused, many continued to stare, even as Hermione returned to her work. How she could be so calm… she had detention with him! Tonight!

As 7 o clock slowly approached, the 6th years became more and more restless. It seemed that whilst Hermione wasn't very worried about the detention, everyone else was. At quarter to 7, Hermione calmly cleared up her books, and made her way to her detention. It didn't take very long to get there, and she found herself knocking on Snapes office door at 5 to. As the door opened, Hermione felt dread stir restlessly in the pit of her stomach.

"Enter"

Surprisingly, Snape didn't seem as angry as her class mates had imagined. Instead of his deadly whisper, or his booming shouts, he sounded almost… agreeable.

Stepping into the dimly lit room, Hermione quickly seated herself in the chair adjacent to his desk. Waiting as he finished marking what looked to be quizzes, she was suitably shocked when he coolly asked her if she would like some tea.

"I- yes, yes please Sir"

Accepting the conjured cup, Hermione glanced around the office. Smaller than his classroom, its main focal point was the impressive mahogany desk and his almost throne like chair. Sipping quietly, she wondered why he was being so… kind.

"Miss Granger, I appreciate that this is most unusual, but I had wanted to talk to you about a possible apprenticeship, and your little… outburst earlier today proved to be the perfect opportunity"

Eyes widening, Hermione had trouble keeping her grip on her cup. The chance to become an apprentice, especially to a master as accomplished as Snape was… beyond words!

"Am I correct in believing that your silence is one of acceptance?"

Still somewhat disbelieving, Hermione could only nod, and soon found herself immersed in discussion over relevant topics covered by her apprenticeship. As they spoke, Hermione found herself truly understanding the extent to her potions professors' brilliance. He spoke of the most notorious potions as if they were a mere hobby, and his extensive knowledge was a tribute to his talents.

Soon however, Hermione began to feel somewhat… odd. It was as if she was underwater, the sound of Snapes voice becoming clouded and further away. Also her vision seemed to cloud, objects and colours slowly melding into one. Confused and disorientated, Hermione tried to alert Snape that something was wrong, but her tongue was too heavy in her mouth. Catching sight of her long finished tea, Hermione felt her joints stiffen and freeze. Falling forward from her chair, the darkness slowly consuming her, she could only look up at her professor in shock.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning feeling calm and refreshed. Jumping out of her bed and making her way into the shower, she didn't notice the concerned looks of her dorm mates. Quickly finishing her morning routine and grabbing her books, she sat in the common room and waited for her best friends. What they had said still hurt, but she realised now how silly it was to hold a grudge against them, especially in such uncertain times.

Watching them as they descended the stairs from their dorm, she smiled and told them they would be late to breakfast if they didn't hurry. Relieved to have been forgiven, Harry and Ron heartily agreed, following the bushy haired girl out of the portrait.

It wasn't until the trio was seated for breakfast that Ron remembered about her detention.

"Hey Mione, how was detention? Not too bad I hope, that greasy git can be such a…"

"Ronald! He is still your professor! You should show some respect!"

"Your one to talk!" putting a hand up to stop her protests, Harry just rolled his eyes. "Well how was detention?"

Hermione frowned. "It was detention, how do you think? He made me clean the first year's cauldrons and gave me a lecture on not talking back. The usual really"

Satisfied, the Gryffindor boys went back to their breakfasts, leaving Hermione to ponder the question. It was really just a bog standard detention, right?

---

The week progressed slowly, teachers piling on the homework in preparation for their exams. Lessons became harder, homework became longer, and the students became more and more stressed out. Hermione however thrived on the attention. Always one to be organised, the step up of work had little affect on her. In fact her biggest problem was getting Harry and Ron to do their work.

Tuesday morning gave way to double potions, and the first lesson since Hermiones detention. Filing into the classroom, and taking notes from Snapes lecture all proved to be rather straightforward. It wasn't until he demanded that she retrieve a temperature rod from a cabinet, and rather rudely at that, that she began to feel the stirrings of something… not quite right. Doing as asked, Hermione felt a shallow sense of relief flood her as she handed it over. It wasn't as if she was against doing as he asked, it was more that she had never felt so… inclined to do so before. Writing the strange feeling off as stress, Hermione continued to listen to Snapes lecture, taking detailed, precise notes.

The days progressed into weeks, and with each potions lesson, Hermione felt that pull, that feeling flood through her every time she completed a task set by the potions professor. Even handing in homework or completing the designated potion gave her a sense of satisfaction, of relief. It was strange, she mused, but it was almost as if she wanted to do as Snape asked. Like she craved his… acceptance. Or something.

Later, after a particularly strange potions lesson, in which Hermione had felt her stomach flutter as she successfully answered a question shot at her but the potions master, Hermione lay in her bed, finding it almost impossible to sleep. Over the course of the last week, she had been gifted with less and less sleep, until she got to the point where she was dosing up on pepper ups to get her through the day. The sensation which kept her awake was… strange. It felt as though thousands of ants were shifting under her skin, urging her to do something! Her stomach was in knots, she had a constant migraine, and her body seemed to flush boiling hot and freezing cold at entirely random intervals.

Flipping over with a groan, Hermione almost sobbed as she felt another tug pull at her insides, more powerful than the last. She didn't… she couldn't deal with this anymore! Crawling out of bed, she didn't bother to grab a gown or robe, not even pausing to put something on her bare feet. The cold didn't seem to touch her as she stumbled along the halls of Hogwarts, her only coherent thoughts focused on getting there.

Almost collapsing against the door, Hermione feebly managed to knock on the heavy wood, praying it wasn't too late. Actually sobbing in relief when the door swung open, she didn't stop to wonder why it was she needed to be there, with him of all people, but rather was simply happy that the urgent need inside her was calming.

Allowing herself to be seated in a chair, she watched as Snape helped himself to a small glass of whisky. Shivering as coherent thought returned to her, she licked her parched lips as memories of her detention flooded her mind.

"What-" she coughed, he throat feeling as though she hadn't drank in days, "What did you, do?"

Assessing her shaking form, Severus Snape calmly sipped his drink, apparently unconcerned by her uninvited presence, and present condition. Propping himself against the edge of his desk, he watched as the young Gryffindors fever seemed to drain away, the colour slowly returning to her cheeks.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Confused, Hermione racked her memory, bringing forward her suspicions.

"Y-you drugged me, my tea"

Unconcerned, the professor nodded, seemingly pleased with something.

"Your loss of memory, urges and physical symptoms are all directly linked with the potion that I used to lace you tea. A variation of the imperious curse, it irreversibly binds its victims with a master of the brewer's choice. In this case, Mss Ganger, I myself am your chosen master"

Calmly stepping towards her, he watched her reaction.

"The potion acts as a stimulant, encouraging the victim to react and respond to the masters wishes. The urges you have felt in class, for example to do with myself asking you a question, are your body's way of telling you that you must obey. Also the relief and pleasure you feel upon doing as such, is a mental incentive to continue to do so. The other physical symptoms indicate your progress under the potions influence. Once the victim reaches a certain stage, they become completely dependant on their master. Also at this stage, the memory loss and confusion dissipate, leaving the victim with a full mental understanding of their situation, but with no way to avoid it".

Crouching down in front of Hermiones chair, Snape lifted the sobbing girls chin and smiled cruelly.

"In essence Miss Granger, the potion you consumed has bound you to me, as my slave. You cannot escape, there is no antidote, and no Granger suicide is not an option, as any actions you may wish to take must first be Okayed by me. Any attempt at otherwise… well lets just say you will not enjoy the experience. You will of course come to accept this, in time. Your body will crave my acceptance, my praise. Without this it is highly likely you would become insane"

Letting her chin drop back to her chest, Snape rose and seated himself in his chair.

"You, Hermione, are mine. My slave, my bitch, my anything"

Sniffing quietly, Hermione felt her last spark of hope die out. Even as her mind screamed otherwise, her body replied to his words.

His.

* * *

Complete. R&R! 


End file.
